


Dead Man Walking

by awritersdelight



Series: Parts of a Whole [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Hallucinations, M/M, Post-Fall of Overwatch, Project: Reaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:42:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27199345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awritersdelight/pseuds/awritersdelight
Summary: Death would have been sweet, would have been painless. Death was not meant for Gabriel Reyes. Instead Death held Gabriel close, gave him a brief respite. And then Death rejected him.
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Series: Parts of a Whole [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984135
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Dead Man Walking

Death rejected him. She held him close, freed him from pain and in the next moment spat in his face. Pain greeted him like an old friend, wrapping around him in an embrace and whispering in his ear the names of the ones who’d wronged him. Every breath was excruciating. Lights beyond bright. A voice he knew, words he couldn’t understand. 

Then nothing.

The next moment of awareness came with more pain but no light. The only sound a quiet beeping from the machine in the corner. He pushed himself up, ruined hands ripping at the patches and wires and cords attached to him. A raged filled scream ripping from his throat as he did. 

Charred feet and bone met the cold floor, bloody footprints leaving a trail as he struggled to the door. Ramming it with his shoulder, what’s one more broken bone. One more point of pain when that’s all he was made up of. Each bang bang bang of the door filled his ears until it finally gave and fell. 

Gabriel couldn’t see. The hall was black, dimly lit by lights. He gave a harsh laugh, tasting death and ash in the back of his throat as he followed the lights. No where else to go. Can’t go back. Can’t change time. Couldn’t save anyone. 

The lights flickered off and on, or was that his vision? He couldn’t tell anymore as something floated in front of his vision. Gabriel reached up to clear his vision. Skin schlepped off and fell to the floor. Bile rose in his throat and seeped out through holes in his neck. Still he forced himself on. He was a soldier after all. Bred and raised for war. 

A flash of blond danced just out of reach. _“Come on Gabi, you’re getting beat by a little white boy from Indiana. That’s just sad.”_

“I know better than to drink this like it’s water, cariño.” His voice was ruined but that night it wasn’t. That night was filled with warmth and laughter and friends. Torb and Reinhart challenging Jack to a drinking contest. Gabriel warned him not to and laughed as Jack brushed it off and accepted. He wanted to be back there. Back in that moment, holding Jack and laughing with their friends. 

“Commander Reyes, you've made it farther than I thought.” The hall was flooded with lights blinding him. The voice _tsked_ at the sight of a half dead man throwing himself into another fight. “Subdue him. We’ll need him for Project Reaper after all. Alive or dead.”

This wasn’t where he was supposed to be. This wasn’t where he was meant to be. “Jack!” He struggled to follow the blue jacket and blond hair. Struggled to keep him in sight. Keep him safe. 

Gabriel Reyes fell to his knees as bullets pierced his ruined body, hand outstretched, reaching for a ghost only he could see.“Mi sol” 

_“Why do you call me that?”_

“Because you’re my universe.” 


End file.
